smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Irving
'Character Info' After a non-aggression treaty was broken and his village attacked, Lloyd was exiled from his village as the mayor placed the blame squarely on his and Genis’ shoulders. From there they moved to catch up with their friend Colette Brunal, who recently became the newest Chosen One, to help her with her journey to the Tower of Salvation so that she can save the world of Sylvarant. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Lloyd will start juggling his two swords in the air as if he were a carnival performer. Down Taunt: Lloyd will stab one of his two blades into the ground and lean against it, yawning as if bored of the fight. Side Taunt: Lloyd rests his right sword on his shoulder and swings his left sword outward, pointing it forward, as he says "This'll be a piece of cake." 'Entrance' Lloyd will walk out calmly onto the stage alongside his faithful companion Noishe before assuming a combat stance as Noishe disappears. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have Lloyd’s trademark hair atop his head. Victory Poses # Lloyd will throw one sword up into the air as he spins the other in his hand stating, “Heh, just as I expected, before catching his sword as it falls. # Lloyd will swing both his blades in front of him one after the other stating, “Alright!” # Lloyd will jump up into the air and raise one sword high into the air in victory and say, “That wasn’t so bad.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Demon Fang: Swinging one of his swords low to the ground, Lloyd will generate a wave of shockwave energy as tall as Kirby that sweeps forward across the platform. It it reaches the end of the platform it will dissipate. Being hit by the shockwave will damage an opponent and push them back just a little bit. The way this attack is built however it is it only hits each opponent once as opposed to carrying them with it and damaging them multiple times over. 'Side Special' Tempest: Lloyd will take a short leap up into the air before flying forwards through the air somersaulting rapidly as he spins his blades around. This attack can carry opponents forward with Lloyd damaging them repeatedly. This move can carry Lloyd (and opponents) a great distance equal to just a bit short of the length of Final Destination. Players should be careful when using Tempest as it can easily send you flying over and away from the stage. Good news is that using it doesn’t put you in a state of free fall and while you can’t use Tempest back-to-back before returning to the ground you can use other moves and jumps to recover back to the stage. 'Up Special' Rising Phoenix: Lloyd will leap up into the air with fire trailing beneath him before angling himself forward and diagonally down at a 45 degree angle. Lloyd will thrust himself downward, swords pointed behind him as he spirals downward with fire swirling around him. Lloyd will crash forwards hurting anyone that’s in his path and dealing extra damage to anyone who is in the impact zone of his landing. This attack isn’t primarily for recovering from below but is great to recover from the side. Like Tempest though a player will need to be careful using this move as it could easily send them flying off the stage. 'Down Special' Grave Blade: Lloyd will slam one of his blades against the ground as he sends up a volley of rocks and debris diagonally upwards damaging any characters in range and knocking them away. 'Final Smash' Falcon's Crest: Holding his sword in front of his face, blade pointed upwards, Lloyd will channel divine energy as a crest appears below him. Energy beams will swirl around Lloyd at the perimeter of the crest damaging any opponents who are caught inside of it. After a few moments of this Lloyd will leap high into the air with both blades drawn and shout, “I'll show you... Divine Justice!" as he falls to the ground and slams his swords into the enemies caught in his attack as a second burst of energy spirals around the crest damaging them further before the attack ends and they’re sent flying away. Extra Skill Beast: A brief spin on place and a swing of his blades will cause Lloyd to create a mystical ethereal head of a lion that bursts forth with a roar. It doesn’t do a lot of damage, but it does have a windbox attached to it which can push opposing players and items away. Additionally if an opponent is immediately in front of Lloyd when this attack is initiated they will be stunned as if hit by a Deku Nut in addition to being pushed away by the windbox. Alternate Costumes # Default # Colette - A color scheme meant to reference Colette. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become White while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Blue. # Genis - A color scheme meant to reference Genis. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become Blue while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become White. # Raine - A color scheme meant to reference Raine. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become a Bright Red while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Black. # Kratos - A color scheme meant to reference Kratos. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become Dark Blue while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Light Blue. # Sheena - A color scheme meant to reference Sheena. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become a Pale Blue while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Pink. # Zelos - A color scheme meant to reference Zelos. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become Pink while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Black. # Presea - A color scheme meant to reference Presea. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become Black while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Gray. # Regal - A color scheme meant to reference Regal. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become Dark Green while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Silver. # Mithos - A color scheme meant to reference Mithos. Lloyd’s shirt, boots, and gloves will become White while his belts, suspenders, and ribbons become Yellow. Other Notes Lloyd Irving can crawl, wall jump, and wall cling.